showthecoloursfandomcom-20200213-history
HMS Terpsichore
HMS Terpsichore (commonly known simply as 'Terpsy') is a fifth-rate frigate of 32 guns and belongs to the Amazon class, and has a full complement of 220. For a list of her named officers and crew, see Terpsichores History HMS Terpsichore was a 32-gun Amazon-class fifth-rate frigate of the Royal Navy. She was built during the last years of the American War of Independence, but did not see action until the French Revolutionary Wars. She served during the French Revolutionary and Napoleonic Wars, in a career that spanned forty-five years. The Amazon class of 1773, was made up of eighteen 32-gun fifth rates with a main battery of 12-pounder guns. The first ships of the class (the Amazon, Ambuscade and Thetis) were launched in 1773; the second batch - Cleopatra, Amphion, Orpheus, Juno, Success, Iphigenia, Andromache, Syren, Iris, Greyhound, Meleager, Castor, Solebay, Terpsichore and Blonde - were launched in the years 1779 to 1787. Terpsichore was launched in 1785, but was not prepared for active service until the outbreak of the French Revolutionary Wars in 1793. She was initially sent to serve in the West Indies where in 1794 Captain Richard Bowen took command, remaining her captain until his death in 1797. Several of her most memorable exploits occurred during his captaincy. Terpsichore served mostly in the Mediterranean, capturing three frigates, and in 1797 went as far as to attack the damaged Spanish ship-of-the-line Santíssima Trinidad, as she limped away from the Battle of Cape St Vincent to return to Spain. The Santíssima Trinidad mounted 136 guns to Terpsichore's 32, and was the largest warship in the world at time. Terpsichore inflicted several casualties, before abandoning the attack. Terpsichore passed through several commanders after Bowen's death at Tenerife, and went out to the East Indies, where her commander was Captain William Augustus Montagu. While in command of Terpsichore, Montagu fought an action with a large French frigate in 1808, and though he was able to outfight her, he was not able to capture her. Terpsichore returned to Britain later that year, spent time undergoing repairs in dry-dock at Chatham Royal Dockyard, and was recommissioned in 1809 under Captain Hereward Thorburn, a distinguished frigate captain from a Norfolk family. The real Terpsichore was decommissioned in 1810, being fitted as a receiving ship at Chatham and was then laid up in ordinary at Chatham. She was broken up at Chatham in 1830. We have ignored this later history to fit with StC's timeline, keeping everything prior to the end of 1808. Finding your Way Around Terpsichore Terpsy cross-section.jpg|Cross-section showing all decks Terpsy weatherdeck.jpg|The weather deck, Terpsy messdeck.jpg|The messdeck including gunroom Terpsy orlop.jpg|The hold and orlop platforms This is the quick and dirty guide to what can be found where. Remember - if your character is a sailor or Marine, there are certain places that are out-of-bounds unless he has extremely good reason to be there! 'The Weather Deck' The highest deck is known as the weather deck. Aft is the quarterdeck, with the foc'sle for'rard. They are linked by narrow gangways, with beam between these two walkways where the boats are stored. 'Aloft' 'The Upper Deck' The deck below the weather deck is the gun-deck. It is more sheltered than the weather deck, although it is still open to the elements. There is a ceiling or roof of sorts over the guns, formed by the two gangways which run fore and aft. The boats are stowed on massive beams which reduce the available headroom. Aft is the Captain's cabin or Great Cabin, guarded at all times by a Marine sentry. For'ard by the foremast is where the scuttlebutt is found - a barrel of water available to anyone to slake their thirst. In warm weather, a Marine may be posted here to limit the amount of water one man can have. Under the foc'sle itself is the sickbay, the dispensary and the galley, whose chimney may be seen just for'rard of the foremast itself. 'The Lower Deck' The lower deck is where the rest of the ship's company live, with the officers aft in the gunroom, under the Great Cabin, and the Marines between them and the sailors. The petty officers have their messes screened off from the rest of the open messdeck (or berthdeck; the terms are interchangeable) by canvas screens that can be rolled up during the day to facilitate cleaning the whole deck. 'Orlop and Hold' External References HMS Terpsichore at Wikipedia HMS Terpsichore and her Daring Endeavours at the HMS Acasta website The Action between Terpsichore and Vestale in 1796 and The Action between Terpsichore and Semillante in 1808 both from Paul Benyon's site. Notes Category:Ships Category:Background Information